This invention is concerned with the support of and packaging and transporting of pizza dough shells, and with a unique container for the protection of dough shells.
A major concern that this invention aims to solve is how to provide dough shells with protection against contamination until actually used, and how to keep dough shells substantially fresh for extended periods of time.
The storage and shipping problems are particularly acute in the business of making and handling pizza dough shells. The container type packaging set forth in this invention is capable of providing cooled storage and protection for pizza dough shells made by either cross rolling, by extruding, or by pressing. When pizza dough shells are made by hand they have to be used promptly or the fresh condition is lost.
When containers of this invention are used, it will allow a commissary type operation to make fresh dough shells that can be delivered to individual stores in condition that maintains them cooled as if freshly made. Stores or pizza outlets making use of dough shells that are cooled and received in containers of this invention are able to gain a benefit in providing customers of the store outlets with shells that are fresh, and gain added advantage in being able to advertise fresh not frozen dough shells.
Heretofore, attempts have been made to provide dough shells packaged in stacks by placing wax paper between the shells, but that has resulted in the wax paper sticking to the shells. There are other problems in that the bottom shell of a stack will be different from the shell above and the top shell will be different so that no two shells will be alike.